Algo mas que hermanas AnoKano
by JustArisa
Summary: ¡Vaya que si! Dos Hermanas, y un pensamiento diferente que se vuelve mutuo. ¿Te atreves a descubrir que pasa?, ¡A que esperas!


**Kanon:**

Era un dia cualquiera, me encontraba en clases, observando a Anon, a mi hermana, observando esos ojos, sin prestar atencion a lo que decia la profesora. Era hermoso verla todos los dias, era algo que me encantaba. Era mi pasatiempo favorito.

Desde hace algo mas de 2 meses que mis notas bajaron. Desde hace algo mas de 2 meses me enamore de ella, de mi hermana, de Anon. No me importaba que me iban a decir si alguien se enteraba. No, No me importaba, era algo sin importancia. Lo que me importaba era mi chica favorita, a la que querre siempre. Lo malo, es que se, que ella no me ama.

A veces le mando indirectas, o cuando nos vamos a dar algun beso, intento que sea en la boca y no en la mejilla, cosa que ella evita.

Vamos, amo a mi hermana, mucho mucho muchisimo. Es mi Musa, mi fuente, mi alma, mi corazon, mi respiracion, mi pulso, mi Vida.

Quiero declararme en algun sitio, estoy pensando en hacerlo en casa, pero, le conte a mi madre que me gustaba alguien de la familia y creo que sospecha que es Anon, cosa de la que no se equivoca.

Tengo todo listo, el discursillo y, vamos, creo que eso es todo.

 ***Riiiiiiing***

Era el timbre. Yo aun seguia tan alelada mirando a mi hermana.

 _'¿Kanon?'_ _'E-eh, ¡Oh!, s-si, esa soy yo, mi angelito'_ Que acabo de decir...¿Mi angelito?, /-...Kanon, eso no, No, No, ¡No!

 _'Me ibas a llevar a un rio ¿Cierto?, ya tengo ganas de ir :D'_ _'Ok, Ok, Ok. Tranquila, s-solo deja que recoja, y nos vamos'_ Mi plan perfecto, llevarla al Rio que hay cerca de nuestra casa, en un parque bajo los cerezos, y alli comentarle todo. Declararme, y obviamente esperarme un...Gran, un gran NO. Si, Si, Si, le pienso pedir ser mi Novirmana, o Noviermana, como querais decirlo.

 _Llegamos al rio, esta tranquilo, y no hay nadie._ _'Uff, que cansancio...'_ Dije mientras suspiraba.

 _'Eres una floja, Kanon'_ Me dijo mientras se reia de mi, que descaro.

 _'Bueno, Anon, Debo decirte algo'_ _'¿Si?'_

 ***Dos meses Antes***

No se que me pasa, pero creo que me duele el pecho y me siento diferente al ver a mi hermana. Es algo extraño que nunca he sentido, pero me gusta. Es como ver lo que mas te gusta, y ya estar en las nubes. Es como comer algodon de Azucar interminable. Es como ser una Tsundere y j*der a los chicos todos los dias. Es algo genial.

Me prepare para salir de clase, teniamos que ir al _Hall_ para hacer un examen Muy muy dificil. Lo raro es que no estudie, no soy de estudiar mucho, pero al menos, se algo y no suspendo.

 _'Okay...Esto, no...¡Si!, No, espera creo que me equivoque...A si si, era aqui, no...Si...Esta la pondre aqui y eligire al azar...'_ ¿Que me esta pasando? esto no es normal, al menos entendia la pregunta y la respuesta sabia decirla mas o menos...Pero Ahora ni eso.

Creo que fue que me distraje demasiado viendo a mi hermana en clase. Pero es que es adictivo. Es una obsesion, una droga.

 _'Deberia...'_ Subi mi mano _'Quiero entregar mi examen'_ Dije.

Lo entregue con dos o tres preguntas al azar mal respondidas. Pero espero llegar a una buena nota.

 ***Dia de Dar las Notas del Examen***

Mi expresion, fue, Atonita. Saque un 15, UN 15. No podia ser, mientras, Anon saco la 2 Nota mas alta, un 90.

 _'Escondere la nota y...'_ _'¡Kanon he visto tu nota! Dame ese examen, Se lo voy a decir a Papa y Mama, ¡No diran nada!'_ _'Anon no por favor...Te lo suplico'_ me acerque mucho a ella y la mire a la cara. Si, Si, Es obvio que va a pasar.

 _'Damelo, Por-'_

BOOM, la cague.

Acabo de besar a mi Hermana en los labios Kanon Kanon reacciona estas alterada no puedes hablar por favor no, no no, que hice que hice...Tierra, Tragame.

Separe mis Labios de los suyos. Ella estaba Atonita, todos en la clase nos miraban, hasta que Uno grito;

 _'IN...¡I-INCESTO!'_

Mierda, si la tikismikis de la delegada se entera, se lo dira a su hermana, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, cual se lo dira a la directora y ella se lo dira a mis padres y...No se que pasara pero no quiero saber...

 ***3 semanas despues***

Nadie se entero por suerte...Ufff...Pero creo que Anon no lo olvida...

 ***Vuelta al presente***

 _Estabamos en el parque, bajo los cerezos, apunto de declararme, y..._ _'_

 _'Sin mas rodeos, Me gustas, No no es una broma, si, me gustas. Desde hace dos meses sentia algo, algo en mi corazon...Al principio no estaba claro, pero despues, me atrajiste mas y...No podia evitarlo, era, algo que me llamaba, era verte y el corazon se aceleraba, me sentia muy diferente, me sentia bien, queria abrazarte, besarte. En Clase no paro de mirarte, en Casa no paro de Mirarte, incluso durmiendo, te miro. Anon, se...Se que me diras que no, se, que te tomaras esto como una broma, o se que simplemente, cambiaras de tema, y es algo muy lanzado pero...¿Quieres ser mi Novia? puede ser en secreto...'_

 _'No, No puedo, No debo, no quiero..'_

Y se fue, me dejo sola en el parque.

 _'MIERDA, MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA'_

A quien se le ocurre pensar que, su hermana, ademas de ser chica, **ES SU HERMANA,** le va a decir que si con todo el gusto del mundo.

Vaya idiota que soy, aunque creo que aun no me rendire. No, de seguro.

 **Anon:**

Era como otro dia cualquiera, despues de estudiar me duche y me dirigí a mi habitacion, paso 1 semana desde que Kanon se me declaro y aun no lo olvido, porque Creo que desde el dia siguiente, empeze a sentir algo...Yo tambien.

Creo que tambien es algo mas que Amistad Familiar, es como, Que quiero una relacion, que si me vuelve a besar, no le negaria el beso. Es algo que me tiene duditativa, quiero descubrirlo, pero no se como.

 _'Gumi'_ le dije a mi mejor amiga.

 _'¿Si?'_

 _'¿Que harias si sientes algo al mirar, tocar, y/o abrazar a alguien y crees que es amor, osea, amor de relacion pero estas en la duda y quieres descubrir si es verdad o no?'_

 _'Uh, no se. Primero, le confesaria que siento algo por el, creo que si me cuesta, es porque me gusta de verdad'_

 _'¿Y si no me cuesta pero la duda sigue?'_

 _'Prueba a pedirle ser, Su novi, No se, puede ser divertido, una experiencia inolvidable, ademas seguro que sera un amigo, si te enfadases con el no habria problema por perderlo, Creo yo'_

 _'¿Y si esa persona fuera tu hermana?'_

 _'No me digas, no, ¿¡Te gusta Kanon!?'_

 _'SHHH, Baka, nos pueden oir...'_

 _'Esto es emocionante Anon, te gusta una chica, ademas de que te gusta TU PROPIA HERMANA, estoy flipando, haceis una genial pareja despues de todo'_

 _'Entonces, B-bueno, Crees que deberia probar a, ¿Decirle eso?'_

 _'Claro, ¡No pierdes nada!'_

 _'Okay, ¡Alla Voy!'_

Se hizo de noche, las dos dormimos en una cama matrimonial grande, es mas comodo y tenemos mas calor.

Esta noche decidi declararme, no es una declaracion en si, pero llamemoslo asi.

 _'Kanon, ¿Sigues despierta?'_

 _'Si, ¿Y tu?'_

 _'Es obvio'_ Me rei fuerte, xD.

 _'Bueno y, ¿Que quieres?'_

 _'No se pero...Siento...C-cosquillas en el estomago cuando t-te miro y una presion... en el pecho cuando... te abrazo, c-cuando te toco, cuando te tengo cerca y...Es extraño, no se si sera algo mas que un simple cariño, p-pero, queria compartirtelo y-y...'_

 _'Anon, Te gusto, ¿Cierto?'_

 _'N-no lo se, Por eso que-'_

Me beso en los labios callandome.

 _'¿Te ha gustado?'_

 _'S-si, si te soy sincera...M-me ha encantado'_ Un tono rojo claro se poso sobre mis mejillas.

 _'Anon, te lo dire otra vez, Se que vuelve a ser algo directo, pero se tu respuesta y nuevamente tengo esperanza, Me harias el Honor de-'_

 _'Si, Si'_

 _'Segu-'_

Di un giro y me subi encima de ella, y la calle.

 _'Shhh...No le quites emocion al asunto'_

Queria hacerlo, Lo iba a hacer. Le comence a quitar el pantalon de Pijama que llevaba, y la camisa.

Le quite el Sosten, las bragas, e hice lo mismo conmigo, estaba encima de ella, desnudas.

 _'¿Anon? Si esta es tu faceta de novia, si vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer... creo...Creo que me gusta'_

Bese sus labios e introduci mi lengua jugando con la suya. Estuvimos en un rifirafe de quien 'Sabia besar' Mejor, pero sin separar nuestros labios. compartimos la saliva, y mientras ese beso se volvia intenso y placentero, Baje mis dedos hasta sus pechos, y ahi, en ese mismo sitio, empece a apretar.

Kanon apreto los ojos en señal de «Querer gemir pero no poder», Yo aun seguia. Hacia movimientos suaves y luego aumentaba la velocidad. Y despues, La Bajaba. Cogi uno de sus ‹Pezones› y lo aprete.

 _'Ah-'_ Gimio Kanon.

Empece a masajear su ‹Pezon› Suavemente mientras la otra mano me sostenia para no caerme completamente encima de ella.

Despues de un rato masajeando sus pequeños pero hermosos pechos, separe mis labios y le mordi el cuello, dejandole una marca, y despues, bajando hasta encontrarme con su ‹Oasis›, o tambien llamado ‹Vagina›.

 _'Anon, q-que pretendes'_

 _'Vaya, Creo que es muy Obvio, mi Angelito~'_ Dije en tono medio burlon, recordandole cuando me llamo _'Angelito'_ aquel dia.

Saque mi lengua y la meti dentro de su cavidad. Empece a Lamerla suavemente, mientras que Kanon, Disfrutaba.

 _'Ahh, S-sigue...P-pero ten cuidado con lo que..~ Ha-Ha~Haces...~'_ Estuve lamiendole su Cavidad todo el rato, mientras ella Gemia, era placentero para mi, me gustaba. Meti mi dedo en su cavidad y empece a masajear, suave, Rapido, suave, rapido.

 _'Ahh~'_ Kanon se estremecia del 'Gusto'.

 _'¿Se siente bien?'_ Le pregunte mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

 _'Es geni-ah~G-genial~'_ Las palabras no le podian salir sin gemir.

No pare hasta que se corrio, y vaya que si se corrio. Fue 'Hermoso' Por asi decirlo. Me gusto. Creo que queria probar algo mas, Algo que nos gustara a las dos.

 _'Kanon, Abrete de piernas'_ _'O-okay..'_ Kanon se abrio de piernas. Le cogi una de sus piernas y la levante, metiendo mi pierna por debajo y quedando en la posicion mas famosa, la 'Tijerita'.

 _'¿Estas L-lista?'_ Admito que estaba algo nerviosa.

 _'Naci Preparada'_ Se la notaba cansada.

Empece a "Juntar" (Mas Vulgar seria Restregar*) su ‹Vagina› Con la mia. Las empezamos a Rozar y a mover arriba y abajo.

 _'Ahh, Dios esto e...s, Incr-increible~'_ Dije entre gemidos.

Estuvimos un buen rato arriba y abajo, fue algo genial. Llegamos hasta nuestro punto y las dos nos corrimos, al terminar, me deje caer de espaldas, quedando acostada en la cama.

 _'Nunca habia...Hecho esto...'_ Dije, algo sonrojada de tanto movimiento.

 _'Yo tampoco, nunca pense que lo haria...Contigo'._ Me levante y cogi nuestra ropa.

 _'Sera mejor vestirnos y limpiar esto antes de que nuestros padres se enteren'_ Dije Preocupada.

 _'Si...'_

Nos vestimos, y sigilosamente, fuimos al baño, limpiamos todo y nos volvimos a la cama.

Nos tapamos entre las mantas, Yo abrace a Kanon muy fuerte.

 _'Buenas noches, mi angelito'_ Me dijo, dandome un beso en la mejilla.

 **FIN**


End file.
